


Hated

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: A Timeline of Love and Hate [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chance Meetings, Comfort/Angst, Confessions, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Falling In Love, First Dance, Hugs, M/M, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Self-Acceptance, Self-Denial, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Soulmates, Time Travel, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Jack doesn't want to fall in love.He hates it.





	Hated

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little anecdote to get you through tough times.

He hates the way that Mark lights up a room when he smiles, the way that his voice resonates inside of him when he speaks.

 

The way he takes his hands and pulls him in, silently asking for a dance with the most beautiful man in the room.

 

He hates the way he spins him around and pulls him back close, their lips are nearly touching and he smiles.

 

"Are you having fun?"

 

Jack pouts and grunts, but Mark doesn't mind.

 

He hates it.

 

But he doesn't mind.

 

He only wraps an arm around Jack, who raises his eyebrow in defense, and plays in his hair. "I don't see what you're being so defensive about."

 

"I'm not defensive."

 

Mark chuckles at that, and Jack hates the way his gorgeous eyes crinkle at the sides when he does. He makes circles on the small of Jack's back, and Jack just stares at him.

 

"Then, would it kill you to smile a bit?" He says, so Jack flashes him a small smile then frowns again, so Mark just rolls his eyes and spins him as the song slows.

 

Jack looks out on the crowd, and hates that Mark makes him forget they're even there. Mark makes him feel like he's the center of the universe, like he's the sun among stars, like he's the only that matters.

 

"What are you thinking about?" Comes a husky voice in his ear, and he hates the way it sends shivers down his spine. He hates the way it takes him over, and makes him turn to mush.

 

"Nothin'."

 

"Can't be nothing if it's got you looking like that."

 

"Like what?"

 

"Faraway." He whispers, and their foreheads are pressed together way too close for Jack to like.

 

He scans those chocolate eyes for imperfections, and he hates that he can't find any. It's just Jack and Mark, in the middle of a crowd, against the whole world, and it always has been.

 

"What if it doesn't work?" He blurts out, and Mark raises his head in speculation, still turning them carefully to the beat, though the floor is mostly empty now.

 

"What if what doesn't work?"

 

"Us."

 

Mark sighs at that and pulls Jack's face into his shoulder, and Jack hates how familiar his cologne smells. It calms his nerves, almost like mint, and clears his senses.

 

"Why do you keep saying that? You always say that..."

 

"What if it's true?" Jack sniffles, and he hates that he's even crying here.

 

He hates that Mark even brought him here.

 

He hates that he's falling in love.

 

"Hey, hey, don't cry..." Mark soothes his back, swaying softly to calm him down. He places a kiss to his brown fringe, and Jack hates how much he misses that.

 

"What if...what if some day you get bored of me?"

 

At that, Mark laughs, outright laughs.

 

Jack hates that Mark laughs.

 

"Bored? Of you? McLoughlin, if anyone can keep me on my toes, it's you."

 

He pouts at that, again, so Mark grabs his cheeks and looks into those bright eyes, illuminated by the spotlight that now surrounds them.

 

"You are the most gorgeous, most exciting man I've ever met. Why would I ever get bored of you?"

 

Jack frowns at that, because he isn't sure.

 

His hair?

 

What about his hair?

 

"Do you like my hair?"

 

Mark smirks at him and touches it, tan fingers running through short, brown strands. "Perfect."

 

His teeth?

 

What about his teeth?

 

"What about my teeth?"

 

"Your _teeth?_ "

 

"Shut up, forget I said anythin'." He mumbles, trying to turn away but Mark makes him stand still, and Jack watches his arm flex.

 

He hates how strong Mark is.

 

"Your teeth are...straight?"

 

"Are they?"

 

"They are." Mark says with some finalization, and Jack scrambles for more mistakes.

 

More flaws.

 

More reasons for him not to fall in love.

 

His eyes?

 

Too bright.

 

His voice?

 

Too loud.

 

His body?

 

To feminine. Defined but dainty.

 

His feet are too big.

 

His style is too dark.

 

His personality is too forthcoming.

 

His--

 

"Stop." Mark commands, and he hasn't even noticed he's crying again.

 

Smooth padded thumbs wipe his tears away as he sniffles, and he realizes the song is over.

 

He parts himself away from Mark and wipes his own face, and he hates that there's nothing to wipe.

 

He shakes his head and looks down in shame, holding up a hand when Mark steps forward. "I can't. I don't know _how._ "

 

"Let me help you," Mark whispers, and he takes Jack's hand in his. Jack knows what he's going to say before he even says it. "Let me _love_ you."

 

He exhales deeply, and it feels like the whole world around them waits on his decision.

 

It's been years since he's felt like this.

 

Years since he's decided he wanted to be alone.

 

He'd had a good run.

 

He hated it had to end.

 

Mark wiggles his fingers in between Jack's, a silent plea of forgiveness.

 

Jack's fingers stay still, not intertwining, but he lifts his head up again.

 

He can see Mark's eyes are tired, and he hates it.

 

He caused him to worry.

 

Why was Mark worried?

 

He knows why Mark is worried.

 

Mark loves Jack.

 

Every flaw.

 

Every mistake.

 

Jack gives him every reason to fall in love.

 

He loves the way Jack lights up a room as soon as he enters, draws attention just by smiling, the way his laugh could brighten a day.

 

Mark tells him these things every time they meet.

 

No matter what day.

 

What year.

 

What timeline.

 

Mark always finds a way to tell Jack how much he loves him.

 

And everytime, Jack gains one more reason to doubt him.

 

Hatred is such a fickle thing.

 

It never seems to go away.

 

Still, Jack had no choice.

 

He didn't _want_ to fall in love, so why did he have to?

 

Why did Mark have to come along and ruin it all with his bright smile and charming words?

 

All that he's worked for up to now, keeping his distance, dulling his feelings, negated.

 

All by one man.

 

All by three simple words.

 

_I love you._

 

The first time Mark said it, they'd been fighting a war on the surface of Mars.

 

The second time, a war on the fronts of America.

 

The next, a chance meeting in Troy.

 

A tavern in Medieval times.

 

The underworld.

 

And now, a royal ball that seems to have come right out of a fairytale.

 

All of this, it must mean something.

 

These can't all be chance meetings.

 

Jack realizes that Mark hasn't moved an inch, and his hand is still locked with Jack's.

 

He anxiously awaits him, just like he always does.

 

He's known him by many names.

 

Markus.

 

Damien.

 

Dark.

 

The Colonel.

 

Wilford.

 

And now, Mark.

 

No matter what his name, he always loved Jack.

 

And Anti.

 

And Chase.

 

And Franz.

 

And Marvin.

 

And Seàn.

 

Now, it was time for Jack to love all of them too.

 

So he locks his hand with Mark's and smiles, giggling softly as he pulls him in.

 

He loves the way he can always make him feel like they're the only two people in the room.

 


End file.
